Solo
by you-need-imagination
Summary: In the form of a monologue, how the relationship ends between Arthur and Eames. Eames POV. Arthur/Eames slash


**Solo**

* * *

Jesus Christ, Arthur. You frightened the living daylights out of me. What you doing in the dark anyway? You watching mucky films on your own again? It was joke. I was joking. Thought you must have gone out or something. Alright. Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. OK. I know, I'm late. The flight was delayed, my battery out of juice and then it was an absolute nightmare trying to get over from the west side. You know what it's like. God, I have missed you so much. You smell so good. You smell of home. Let me take you out for dinner. I mean, it's late but we can probably find somewhere.

Ooh, that sounds ominous. Talk about what? Okay. Okay. I think I know what this is about. Look, what you saw on the computer before I left, I was just being silly. I didn't mean anything by it. Obviously, I wasn't thinking about getting one. Just wanted to get you something, you know, to let you know we have a future together. Hey, hey, hey. You okay? What's going on? Okay. Right. Right. Okay. What, what are we talking about? A-A kiss? So, what did you do? Are you gonna say or what?

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. You wouldn't. God. No. No. Don't. Shut up, Arthur. Just stop it, alright. I, I need to think. I need to think. Is this real? You can...you can only apologise? You had sex with another person. It's not like you spilt a drink down my favourite shirt. Can you? Well, let me get comfy. I haven't even warmed up yet. So, please. Explain. You must have been. What, what does it mean? What does it mean exactly? Oh, listen to yourself. What are you, twelve years old? Are you twelve years old? Really. Well, how confusing it can it be? I mean, if you are in a relationship. Sorry, darling. How rude of me. Go on. I'm all ears.

Is that what that thing with Ariadne was about? I have a good memory. Oh, right, what were you doing? Cleaning her teeth? But what? This gets better and better. That's not a good reason. No, it isn't. Many people. But the majority don't have to act on it. That's the difference. Grow a backbone, Arthur, and take responsibility. I know it's difficult. I do. Well, neither have I. How am I supposed to react? Did you really think I would react any other way? I mean, what did you expect when you told me? I'd get angry, tell you how upset I was, you'd put up with couple of hours grief and then we'd make up. What then? You must have expected something. There, you weren't expecting that, was you?

What was she like? Sorry, was that a confusing question? I know how confused you are at the moment. Don't tell me what's important. What happened exactly? What exact moment did you decide to…when did you take everything we had and flush it down the toilet? Maybe I need to know. Well, cheers, Arthur. Thank you. That's really big of you.

What? You are unbelievable. You're the one who did this. I've flirted, yeah, but I would never have done what you have. Not to you. It wouldn't even enter my head to do that because I loved you. I loved every little bit of you with every tiny little last bit of everything I had to give. And we are here right now because of what you did, so don't try and twist this back on to me. Yeah, well, shockingly enough, I am finding it hard to love you at the moment. No, you don't. How could you? You have no idea. You don't have pictures swirling around in your head making you feel sick to your stomach.

Oh, get the sodding violins out. It's your own fault. You know, I, I could just about wrapped my head around it if you had just said that you were pissed. Then you should have talked to me. You should have talked to me. Um, have you not heard of this brilliant invention called a telephone. It's brilliant. Piece of genius. You think this is better? You should have trusted me enough to come to me. And how many more times are you going to be unsure, hmm? I don't think that's true and I am certainly not going to stick around to find out. To wait for the next time you feel. That's not enough. It's really not enough. Not anymore. It's not about pride. No it isn't. Look, what do you want from me? Would you be understanding? No, you wouldn't. No way. You'd have my balls on stick by now. Then you don't know me. Why would you think I would be okay with all of this?

I hate this relationship. I said, I hate this relationship. I hate us. You have been playing me like a yoyo and I hate it. And I hate myself for letting you. Nobody, nobody has ever made me hate myself. How, how many times have you broken up with me over the past couple of years? You think it didn't hurt? Of course it bloody hurt. Hey, look. It's gone. midnight. It's precisely seven months today. Seven months. Longest ever, right? What a waste. I do mean it. I go away for a few weeks and you do this. It's a waste. Don't. Please don't. I am so tired of it. Tired of waiting for a happy... I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. What does it look like? I'm leaving. I'm off. I have to get out of here. Did you bring her here? In our bed? Right then, it's not my home anymore, is it? I don't know. I don't know. Oh, I'll bloody make sure you can't find me. You wanna bet?

Listen to me. You and me are finished. Listen to me. It's over. Oh, I do. Arthur, you don't get to shag someone else and still be with me. You crossed the line. Are you being funny? Do you know what people do when they are in love? They talk to each other, they support each other, they take care of each other. What they don't do, is have sex with other people. Just save it, darling. No matter what you say or how you dress it up, you took someone else into our bed.

How? How can we? What, like nothing ever happened? You think you can put this right? Can you? Can you really do that? I-I-I don't know how. I don't know what to do. We can't. I can't. I. I. No. No, I don't know how to hate you. God. Why can't we be like normal people, eh? Be normal people who get together and love each other and. No. We can't. We can't because of you, love. You have brought us here. You blew it. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to me? I thought, I thought I had had every kick in the ribs that this world could dish out. But you? You. I never could have imagined you would do this to me. Not you. Not ever. I have to go. Yes, I do. I do, I really do. You honestly think I can have you anywhere near me after knowing what you've done. I am doing this. I do love you and it's why I am doing this. It's killing me just looking at you. So, I need to go. Please, Arthur, get out of my way. Please. Let me go. Just let me go.

* * *

I don't know why I like making these two hurt atm. I've got a few ideas being brewed up for future stories and I think only 2 of them are non-angst.

I didn't want to use punctuation or 'he said/he did' because I just liked the idea of the of one reader thinking that a certain bit was being shouted whilst for another it's being hissed, so its a different experiance for each of you lovelies and I think it works. Maybe it doesn't. Let me know.

Anywhoo, thank you for reading :) xx

**Disclaimer:** I own zip.


End file.
